


Office

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Force Blind [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Character, Hux goes from being an insecure parent to not giving a fuck, Kylo is the parent that wants to preserve his bby's innocence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Mpreg, mentions of past office sex, mildly force sensitive child, xeno hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Force Blind, Nurse, and Knocked Over, but can be read alone!Much to Kylo's dismay, Hux teaches their son how he was created/born during a game of question and answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey guys thanks for all the support so far for this series!!! I'm glad u guys like my little AU and hopefully will continue to enjoy as it goes on  
> If you haven't read the first/other stories, Deimos is Hux and Kylo's son, and ND-95/Andy is the nanny droid that watches over Deimos.  
> in this universe Hux doesn't know Kylo is Leia's son (not sure if I mentioned that). this will come into play later  
> apparently forceling is an actual word from Star Wars (legends, though) even though I thought i was making it up, and it means someone who isn't a true master of the force/hasn't unlocked all their potential, although its supposed to be an insult. Hux isn't using it as an insult.  
> -  
> Deimos experiences another (yet not his second since Knocked Over lmao) brush with death in this, closer than before. Hux has years shaven from his life whenever he hears about (some) of them.  
> you'll notice Hux is pretty different in this because it's been a 'lil over five years and by now he's pretty much completely better! He's done with his medication and insecurity.

**Office**

"Come along Deimos, lets go find your parents!" ND-95 held onto Deimos' hand securely as it led him down a hall. "Once we find them you won't feel so poorly anymore!" Deimos murmured an agreement, following along with tentative steps. "I promise I won't let you trip."

Silence, ND-95 was desperate to get him to cheer up again. It wasn't sure why Deimos had gotten so upset, there had been no sign of physical distress, nor anything stressful nearby, and he hadn't looked distressed while taking a nap, either. He'd suddenly started getting frustrated and then depressed, and the only words ND-95 could get out of him was that he wanted his parents.

Perhaps it was just some sort of separation anxiety. Regardless of the cause, ND-95 was sure the mood would be solved by finding his parents. Then it would be alright and they could go back to the General's quarters to keep listening to an educational lecture about the First Order again, propaganda speeches for young children.

It took the pair a while to get to their first location to search, since Deimos had to go slowly. ND-95 had to guide him through the ship and give warnings for every small detail that Deimos wouldn't see and could trip over. Thankfully any officers or troopers they passed veered out of their way, although Deimos seemed to be good at avoiding people.

Something about his force sensitivity, ND-95 had recorded. An explanation from Kylo gave some insight, Deimos could sense force auras and avoid them, but only vaguely. He couldn't sense objects very well, and using the force on them had become extremely difficult.

ND-95 was a bit thankful for that, since moving objects with the force had been dangerous.

"We're at your papa's office now, Deimos!" ND-95 pressed the buzzer to be let in, hoping Hux was in there and not somewhere else. They'd have to check the bridge next if he wasn't in the room. They waited, until finally the door slid open. Then ND-95 led Deimos inside. "General?"

Hux looked up from the datapad he was typing on. "Ah, Andy, it's you. What is it?"

"Deimos wanted to see you, so we're here for a visit. Come on-" ND-95 guided Deimos to Hux and let go of his hand as soon as Hux was pulling the boy up onto his lap. Deimos settled, curling up and closing his eyes.

-

ND-95 nudged Deimos awake seeing he looked upset while asleep. "Oh, are you having a bad dream?"

"Nn..." He sat up, and Hux wrapped an arm around him securely, looking away from his datapad and down at his son. "Mhmm."

"What was it about?" ND-95 prompted.

"Dunno... Some man, I think, was talking to me, and he was upset. Said something about a city and a desert, and then someone was chasing me..."

"It was just a dream. We'd never go to a desert planet, and I don't plan to send you planet side any time soon," Hux assured.

"Okay..." The dream was still clearly upsetting Deimos, so Hux tried to think of a way to distract him so that he could make him feel better but simultaneously do work as well.

"Want to play the question game?" When Deimos was smaller they'd come up with a past time where Deimos would ask whatever question he wanted, and Hux would have to answer the best he could. It helped with language and Deimos' speaking skills greatly. It was good for keeping him occupied and calm.

"Okay. What are you working on?"

"I'm looking over Phasma's reports on training the latest trooper squadrons. They're doing very well, especially the pilots. No signs of nonconformity in these soldiers."

"Has there ever been stormtroopers that were nonconforming?"

"Yes, a notable example would be FN-2187, who was partially the reason for the destruction of Starkiller base. He went rogue with a Resistance pilot your father was interrogating, found a forceling on a desert planet, and came back with old war heroes from the Republic to save her after your father captured her, and blew up Starkiller base."

"A forceling?"

"Like you and Ren, before you had full grasp of your powers. Kind of like you, still, I suppose." Deimos didn't look pleased to be reminded that he was terrible at using the force. He'd never been good at it, even before losing his sight. "Next question?"

Deimos thought for a bit. "Where'd I come from?"

"You grew inside of me for nine months and two days, and then I pushed you out in a very painful seven hours I've forced myself to forget and do not want to remember."

His son didn't press any further. "...how'd I get in? Dad was involved in it, right?"

Well, a question like this had been bound to happen someday. He wasn't going to break the rules of the game like Kylo would in this case. "I asked Ren if he wanted to have a child and said I was willing to carry one, and he avoided me for three weeks. Then he came in one day, announced he was done thinking about if he was ready to be a father, to which I interrupted and told him that he just ran off like a coward, and he ignored me and continued. He agreed that we should 'take our relationship to the next level', which I told him sounded stupid, and then we had sex with no contraceptives in this office, over this desk." Hux patted the desk for emphasis. "A few hours later the egg that would become you was fertilized, and that's how you got inside of me and proceeded to grow. It's a bit more complicated than all of that, but those are the basics, and you'd have to read a holorecord about pregnancy for all the details."

"Oh. Do all babies grow for nine months?"

"On average, for humans, yes. You came out a few days late, like some, and others can come out earlier, although the earlier a baby comes out, the more difficult the start of life is for them, since they're premature. Some come out later than just a few days, and I'm glad you didn't. Those last few days of pregnancy were very taxing, and your father was absolutely annoying."

"Like the time you and I were sick?" Kylo had been a mess of worry when he'd accidentally exposed them both to a nonfatal virus that had them both bedridden for a few days with fever and coughing. He'd been convinced that their spacer immune systems wouldn't be able to overcome the disease properly.

"Yes, exactly like that. I punched him a few times, even. He was very forgiving, oddly enough."

"Mm, I wanna go see Dad. Thanks for playing the game with me, Papa! I feel better."

"That's good." Hux kissed the top of his head before releasing him. "Don't get hurt in the training room."

"Okay!"

-

ND-95 screamed as soon as they stepped in the training room, and Deimos could feel a source of heat in front of his face. He froze, and ND-95 pulled him backwards and to the side. Then there was a bang of the doorway being shot.

"Oh Maker-" Kylo shut down the training droids he was using and went to Deimos. Kneeling in front of him, he checked him over to make sure the bolt hadn't hurt him. "That bolt didn't get you at all?"

"Wait... I almost got shot?"

" _Do not_ tell your papa about this."

"Dad!" Deimos whined. "Again?"

"Please comm me before you come in next time, Andy. Okay." Kylo hugged Deimos, "Really, don't tell Hux. He said he'd _ban me_ from being alone with you in a room if it happened again." He didn't want to be banned from spending quality time with his son.

"Well, maybe it'd be safer," ND-95 said bitterly.

Glaring at the droid, Kylo pushed it slightly away with the force. Then he pulled back. "So, what's up?"

"Papa and I were playing Questions!"

"Ohh, that's fun." A lie, he never was interested in the game all that much. Hux seemed to take it as an excuse to educate Deimos. If it was up to him he would use it to tell cool stories about the missions he'd gone on in the past, and about the force. "What'd you ask him?"

"What he was doing, stuff about troopers, and where I came from."

Okay, little kids asked about that kind of stuff. Hux wouldn't tell a six year old-

"And how I got in!"

 _No_. "Not the story about the office?"

"You two had sex on Papa's office desk and I was created!" -Hux _would_ tell a six year old, apparently. Kylo felt ashamed. 

"Stars..." Deimos was tugged away by ND-95 to get his clothes straightened out, and Kylo took the chance to comm Hux. Before Hux could give a greeting he whined, "Hux, how could you tell him where he was conceived?"

"He asked?"

"Not for that much detail!"

"What's wrong with explaining? It's the truth, he'd learn it eventually. Come on, getting conceived on an office desk is a lot better than how we were conceived. I was conceived in a supply closet, and you were conceived in a forest on a primitive planet."

"Why did I ever tell you about that?"

"Stop whining. Deimos has been picking it up from you, and I don't want him to. And grow up, Ren, we fucked in my office. Wasn't the first time, nor the last, just the one I got pregnant from."

" _Hux._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely be writing about the time Hux and Deimos get sick and Kylo just. freaks out (his poor spacer family lmao).  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
